Data security is an important consideration when using any electronic device. Many portable electronic devices have security features to protect access to data on the portable electronic device and/or use of the portable electronic device. The security features can include requiring that specific information be provided to the portable electronic device in an attempt to verify that a user of the portable electronic device user has authority to access the data. The information can be in the form of a password, answers to questions, pattern input, or other forms of information. Ideally the information is such that only authorized users have access to the information and it is difficult for unauthorized users to obtain the information.